1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device which has a circuit including a thin film transistor (hereinafter also referred to as a TFT) using a crystalline semiconductor layer and fabricating the light-emitting device. In addition, the present invention relates to an electronic device mounted with such a light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technological development has been remarkably made in the field of displays. In particular, the needs of the market have stimulated tremendous progress in the technology directed to increase in resolution of displays and thinning of displays.
In a next phase of this field, focus is placed on commercialization of a flexible display having a curved display area. Further, a light-emitting device using a flexible substrate can be made lightweight as compared to the case of using a glass substrate or the like. A variety of proposals have been made on manufacturing the flexible display (for example, see Patent Document 1).
However, such a flexible display is also required to have high image quality.
A variety of factors influence the image quality. For example, use of a TFT with high mobility as a pixel TFT is effective for an active matrix light-emitting device.